Start All Over
by Loreylock
Summary: "Let's pretend... that for once, we really are who we pretend we are." A pseudo girlfriend- A girl used to prove to your ex that you're over her when you actually aren't. The 1st rule? Never get in too deep, especially when the world's watching. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1, Things Will Never Be The Same

**Heyooooo! Ummm, hi =] So this is my first time writing for Camp Rock so please tell me if anyone or anything is totally OOC or anything like that! But all in all, I do hope you like this chapter as it's rather long and well, I had a lot of fun writing it! Whoop! Also, I'm excited about this story so please, feedback?**

**START ALL OVER**

**Chapter 1**

**_things will never be the same_  
**

He needed a break.

Seriously, he was getting really peeved off with his manger right now. The break-up hadn't even been his fault! If he had his way, he'd still happily be in a relationship right now instead of brooding over his imperfections and the 'what if's' and wondering what he'd done wrong to cause the infidelity.

"Shane," his manger was saying, "You really have to get back out there. It's been two months, people are beginning to think you've become a hermit!" It was true. He'd hardly stepped out his LA apartment in the past two months, other than when he had to. He didn't even have to go buy groceries, he simply got them delivered. Oh and Nate and Jason occasionally brought him take-outs.

He also hadn't turned on any sort of news channel on the TV or picked up a gossip magazine. Also, he'd found a way to block all gossip websites. He would have nothing that could possibly tell him about the new life of his ex-girlfriend and her 'stunner' of a boyfriend. Hello, didn't anyone care that she'd _cheated _on him?

Nope.

"I don't want to get back out there!" he complained as he sunk into his plush, leather couch. From his viewpoint, he could see out of the giant glass windows that led onto his balcony. It was a beautiful day outside. Almost made him want to go outside and feel the sunshine on his paling skin.

Almost, that is.

"Shane," his manger said in a frustrated tone, "You have to show them that you're bigger than this. You have to come out sometime."

Shane Gray shook his head. He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to.

"Well, it seems no-one cares," he snapped, "Everyone just forgets that she cheated on me! I did nothing wrong!" So he shouldn't be hissing at the person who could kill his career if they so wanted, but honestly, he needed to vent. He'd barely spoken to anyone in the past few weeks, not even his mother.

And that was saying a lot.

"That's why you should show her you're over it."

Shane frowned. That was true. He should be out partying every other night and showing the world he was over that lying bitch. But he couldn't, he just couldn't.

There were too many memories.

He'd taken his freaking purity ring off for her because he'd thought she was the one, oh how wrong he'd been.

He'd broken promises for her.

And it was all for nothing.

"Just think about it? We can't have Connect 3 with only two members."

And with that, his manger left.

Leaving him to brood all over again

* * *

START ALL OVER

* * *

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" she greeted the customer with a bright smile, despite the late hour.

"Just a cappuccino," the client replied as Mitchie punched in the order and took the man's outstretched money, humming to herself as she did so. If you were going to work the late shift, might as well smile while you did.

She relayed the order and then took a deep breathe. That had only been the third customer that night, considering it was almost midnight. She sighed softly as she leaned her elbows against the counter. There was hardly anyone in the delicious coffee store at the moment, well aside from the others who worked the late shift.

As much as she hated the late hours, she'd rather work at a Starbucks than anywhere else. You could have free coffee whenever it wasn't busy. Oh, and they never seemed to notice when a doughnut or cookie went missing. The perks of working the late shift…

And a job was a job – especially when you had college to pay for.

While her parents had managed to save up a college fund for her, she still needed other money for living expenses. Also, it didn't help that she couldn't live at home when home was over an hour away. Therefore, the job helped pay the rent for her small apartment nearby UCLA.

Mitchie sighed once again as she gently took a strand of her dark locks between her fingers and began twirling the tendril. The thing about the late shift was that it tended to get quite boring; especially when there was no-one to serve and you didn't exactly get along with your co-workers.

If the pay wasn't as good as it was, she definitely wouldn't be doing this job.

She had afternoon classes luckily, so she could afford to work the late shift and still get enough sleep before classes.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a bell chimed.

Looking up, she turned to see an oddly-familiar figure enter the store – clad in dark clothes, a hat and… sunglasses?

Mitchie raised an eyebrow as she stood. Who wore sunglasses at night? She shook her head… some people could be so strange.

But as the customer neared, she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she'd seen the person before.

"Good evening, what can I get ya?" she cheerfully asked as he came to the counter. Sending him a smile she waited for him to finish scanning the menu on overhead chalkboards.

She caught sight of his black locks and the feeling grew, causing her stomach to churn.

"A vanilla frappaccino," the stranger curtly answered and Mitchie felt herself taken aback by his deep voice. Yet, she could tell he'd thrown his voice to disguise what it truly was. Hey, she'd taken a few acting classes in high school…

"Sure, name?"

"Just put down Gray," he replied and Mitchie's eyes widened. This weirdo had the same surname as her favourite singer! But Shane Gray hadn't been seen since his break-up with Ashley Lawn two months back. Speculations were that he'd run to some island where he lived in peaceful seclusion. That news had saddened her. She really did enjoy his music.

She quickly wrote down the details on the plastic cup and motioned for him to sit down. She then watched as he pulled the chair at a nearby table.

He looked to be totally immersed in his thoughts.

The young nineteen year old shook her head. He was going to think she was a stalker or something with the way she kept staring. So, forcing herself to look away, that odd feeling flooded her again. She growled. If she knew this man, surely he would've said something? It wasn't as though she'd changed that much, aside from maybe dying her hair darker, but she was still very recognizable.

She frowned when his name was called for him to collect his order. Her co-worker repeated it again, but he still didn't respond.

"Mitchie, can you take the guy his coffee?"

She nodded and gracefully picked up the cup and began striding to the oblivious man. It was at that moment that her heart began to beat rather rapidly and she bit her lip for no reason. Why was she reacting like this? She just couldn't understand any of it.

"Sir?" she gently asked.

No reply.

"Sir?" she tried again.

Still nothing.

Sighing in exasperation, she tapped his shoulder.

"Your coffee Mr. Gray." He seemed genially surprised to see her and Mitchie saw that he'd taken his sunglasses off.

Those deep brown eyes of his seemed so-

She gasped.

"You're Shane Gray," she whispered, half-dropping his beverage onto the table. He groaned and she sat down on the seat closest to her, one that was right opposite his.

"I thought you'd moved to like some weird island in the middle of nowhere!" she spoke in a loud whisper as Shane sighed.

"Nah, I just haven't been feeling too well to really go out and socialize…" he replied as he took his coffee. Taking a sip, he met her curious eyes.

"Because of that cheating… ummm" Mitchie paused, "Bitch?" She hadn't really believed the news articles at first. Why would anyone want to cheat on Shane Gray? Seriously, the relationship had seemed so perfect! Mitchie hadn't been a fan of the woman in the first place, but if she made Shane happy…

She brought from her thoughts when she heard Shane chuckle, "Yeah, because of that cheating bitch." Then, he smiled.

Mitchie felt herself returning the gesture as they locked eyes for a moment. Her manager had said there'd be the possibility of famous stars coming in for coffee, but she never thought it'd actually happen during the night shift.

"What's your name?" he asked as he slowly took of his cap. Her smile brightened the room and Shane felt some of his depression slowly burning away. It'd been a good idea to come and get a late night coffee fix.

"Mitchie Torres," she answered with another bright smile. "Pleased to meet you," she then offered him her hand.

He grasped it and his smile widened as they shook hands.

"So tell me Mitchie, you lived in LA all your life?"

She shook her head, "Nope, actually live about an hour away, in Anaheim. I'm here for college. I study at UCLA. I'm hoping to become an accountant. You know, make lots of money and then support my parents." She rolled her eyes as she said this and somehow, the image of the bright-smiling girl behind a desk was completely amusing to him.

"I honestly can't see you as that," he joked.

"You know what," she paused, "Me neither."

They both laughed.

Shane ended up staying at the coffee shop for another two hours and he still hadn't finished his coffee. This girl managed to attract his full attention and he loved it. He was even able to forget everything that'd happened these past two months. This girl was like a breath of fresh air and he loved it.

"Well, it's time for me to knock off," Mitchie sighed as she checked the wall clock. Had it been two hours already? It only felt like minutes. Part of her felt that this was all a dream and she'd wake up in a few moments. It couldn't really be the Shane Gray sitting in front of her, laughing at her jokes right?

"And I don't want to be late for my bus either," she continued as she stood. All she needed to do was grab her coat. The other two would lock up as they still had another hour until their shift ended.

"I'll give you a lift."

"No. no, you don't have to."

"I insist, it's the least I could do for keeping me company."

"It was no trouble at all, but fine, I accept your offer." She didn't think her smile could widen any further. It seemed like her night wasn't about to end yet! "Just let me grab my coat okay?" He nodded and she rushed into the back room to grab her jacket, ignoring the looks everyone gave her.

She was back within seconds and they began to leave the store, Shane even opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she smiled as she stepped into the chilly air. She shivered as she put her jacket on. She heard the door slam shut and the bell chime before Shane was at her side. He then began leading the way to his fancy Mercedes parked not too far away.

She was glad for the street lamps as she got to see more of Shane, reminding her that this was in fact happening. She wasn't dreaming.

He even opened the car door for her.

The car's warmth was a nice change from the outside temperature.

"So, where do you live?"

"Umm, the apartment block on the corner of Albert Street." He knew where that was as he drove past quite regularly. Well, he used to. Before he declared himself a semi-hermit.

The car started without hassle and almost 'purred' to life as he reversed out of a parking space. The radio came on immediately and surprisingly, one of Connect 3's songs was blasting through the speakers.

Mitchie instantly grinned, "Can we keep this one on?" she asked. He found he couldn't deny her when she sent him that face. So, he simply nodded and focused on the road ahead. He'd always be careful at night, with drunk drivers and all.

They were both silent, listening to the radio's melody as they began the fifteen minute drive. It would usually be half an hour, but that was by bus.

"You know, I half expected you to drive a Ferrari or some crazy sports car," Mitchie nonchalantly remarked, scanning the elegant inside of the Mercedes. He'd chosen the wood option for the interior decorating with the beige leather seats. It was nice and somehow, it suited him.

Shane chuckled. Why did everyone expect that? "It was in for repairs," he joked as they stopped at a light. Somehow, Mitchie knew he was joking simply from his tone of voice. He liked that. Ashley would've laughed before realizing he didn't own one. Then she'd ask why he'd joke about it. Instantly, he frowned. For the past two hours he'd been able to keep his mind off the liar and it'd been so blissful.

"Hey, you okay?" Mitchie's sweet voice broke through and he turned to her, missing the green light. Luckily, there was no-one behind him.

"I'm…" he debated lying. "… Okay." He finished, unsure of what he should've said. Truth be told, he was far from even 'okay' – he was more in the realm of depressed and angry but those emotions seemed to fade when in her presence. It must've been her smile, or her happy attitude. She turned the depression into the 'okay'.

"You shouldn't feel bad for the break-up. It wasn't your fault. She was the one who cheated, it wasn't anything to do with you or the way you treated her. She wasn't satisfied with the best I guess. It's horrible how some people think you'll find something better when you actually won't."

Wow. Was she really only nineteen?

They were still stopped at the light and it was now red for the second time.

Suddenly, Shane felt that Mitchie was the perfect solution to his problems.

He enjoyed spending time with her and she helped him forget Ashley. Not to mention she actually made sense.

He had the perfect idea.

"Hey Mitchie," he spoke as he eventually drove at the third green light, "I have a proposition to make you…"

"Hmm?" she answered as she stopped her humming to the newest song on the radio.

"How about…" Since when was Shane Gray ever afraid to speak?

"I'll pay for your college so you can stop working at Starbucks- she didn't allow him to finish.

"No, no, no I don't want you to do that! I mean we just met- he stopped her as they rounded a corner by placing a finger on her lips.

"Just let me finish speaking?" She nodded, almost shell-shocked at his action.

Just then, another of Connect 3's songs came onto the radio and Nate's voice was immediately heard, followed by his own.

_**We get closer and closer again**_

_**But we're falling apart**_

_**I'm losing, you're losing a friend**_

_**It's always over before we start**_

"In exchange for me paying for your college bills… you'll be, you'll be…" he spoke, finding himself beginning to get tongue-tied. He watched her reaction carefully and she looked at him with curious eyes.

_**You're asking for love**_

_**That I wish that it could be the way that it was**_

_**It's over and there's no-one to blame**_

_**It'll never be the same**_

"Be my pseudo girlfriend for the next month?"

…_**No it'll never be the same. **_

_**

* * *

**_**Ooooohhhh, the plot thickens =] Tell me what you think? Esp since this is my first time writing for this fandom! **

**Lorey**

**Xoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2, Say Ok

**Whoo! An update =) Thank you to those who reviewed and put me on their alerts =) It means a lot! I really do love this little story and well, even though I have nooooo idea what I'm doing with it, it's still fun to figure it all out! Feel free to give me ideas too! **

**START ALL OVER**

**chapter 2**

_say ok_**  
**

"Wh- wh- What?"

Shane had expected her to say that, maybe with not as much shock, but he'd been expecting it nonetheless.

"It's simple," he matter-of-factly stated as he pulled the car onto the sidewalk, turning off the engine, placing his arms on the steering wheel and focusing on Mitchie, despite the added darkness.

"That way, you won't have to work the night shift at Starbucks and I'll be-able to prove to the world that I'm over everything." It all sounded good and logical in his head. "Besides, I like you. And I want to get to know you. This'll be beneficial in more than one way to the both of us."

Mitchie knew she should say no.

She should barge out of his car and walk away.

This was asking for trouble and she knew it.

But, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the singing sensation.

"It'll be like we're best friends," he continued, seeing her inner turmoil. He had to make her agree. "I'll just hold your hand and kiss you in public." He then smirked, seeing her face begin to redden.

Public. Everyone would know of their so called relationship and she'd be in the spotlight. He was Shane Gray after all. Everyone knew his name and if she accepted, they'd all know her name too. That was just asking for haters.

"Please Mitchie?"

Shane's voice was so sincere and his soulful eyes so pleading that she bit her bottom lip. Her voice of reason was beginning to fade and her heart was beginning to be heard. Hadn't she always dreamt of being Shane Gray's 'girl'? Hadn't she always dreamt of kissing him? Of holding his hand and spending all her time with him? And now she could and she was hesitating.

"Mitchie… these past two hours with you have been the best two hours I've had in the past two months," Shane was saying more than he intended, but he needed her to say yes. "You're like a breath of fresh air and I'm surprised a modeling scout hasn't contacted you yet." It was true, he did find her to be beautiful, even with her simple make-up consisting of a touch of mascara, some eyeliner and lip-gloss. In fact, he preferred it natural.

Mitchie's blush deepened and she knew Shane could see it, even in the car's dark interior. How could she refuse him after what he'd just said?

Taking in a shaky breath, she knew she'd made her decision.

"Deal."

"You don't have to walk me all the way to my door you know," Mitchie teased as they entered the elevator of her apartment block.

"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Shane playfully asked as the doors closed. He then smiled. Actually, he hadn't stopped smiling since she'd said yes to his deal. It'd been the greatest news he'd heard in the past two months. The rest of the car ride had been spent in silence, both thinking of their current predicament before reaching Mitchie's apartment.

Being the gentleman he was, he'd swiftly exited the car and had almost run to Mitchie's side to open her door before she could. Even if she hadn't agreed to his deal, he still would've.

A blush graced the dark-haired girl's cheeks as she pushed the button for her floor. Shane Gray was officially her 'boyfriend'. It was almost unbelievable. But, she was still wide awake, even if it was nearly 4am.

"You'll have to phone Starbucks tomorrow and tell them you quit." He really was serious about paying all her bills, wasn't he?

"I will remember to do so," she simply replied as the elevator pinged – they'd reached her floor.

Shane sighed when she quickly bolted through the opened elevator doors. She seemed uncomfortable now and he didn't like it. When they'd spoken in the café, she'd been fine, but then again, she hadn't been his pseudo girlfriend. He'd just give it time for her to adapt to the situation.

He almost struggled to catch up with Mitchie's long strides before she stopped near the end of the hallway. She fumbled in her oversized black handbag for a few moments before pulling out her keys. She then struggled to place the key in her lock. Shane shook his head and gently placed his hand on hers, hearing her breath hitch, but steadying her hand. He then guided her fingers to the lock and helped her open the door.

She relaxed when he let go.

"Thanks, must be the cold making me so shaky," she spoke as she turned to face him, blocking the entrance to her apartment. He inwardly sighed. He would just have to give her time to adapt. It was all a big shock to her after all, even if it was all just pretend.

"So, I guess this is goodnight?"

"And goodbye?" he added, smirking as he referred to the name of one of Connect 3's first songs – Goodnight and Goodbye.

This seemed to get her to smile and his spirits rose a little. This was making progress.

Then, he leaned forward and pulled her into a gentle embrace. He ignored her stiff muscles and just pulled her closer. After a few moments, he was beginning to regret his decision, but Mitchie then responded by slowly moving her arms to wrap around his waist. He sighed in relief.

He held her for a few more seconds before slowly letting go of her slender frame.

"Sorry, it was a spontaneous idea," he said, explaining his hug. If she was to be his 'girl' she'd have to get used to the affection, especially when they were in public. He'd have to work on getting her to be comfortable around him.

"It's okay Shane," she replied and hugged herself. It was time to go. She had lots to think about it. He nodded and then moved to pull his cellphone from his pocket.

"I'll need your number, so I can call you tomorrow," he spoke and handed her the red Blackberry. She quickly took the phone and typed in her number before handing it back with a forced smile. Maybe this whole thing hadn't been the greatest idea…

"Sorry, I'm just really tired," she spoke, as if she could read his thoughts, "But I'll talk to you in the morning?"

He nodded and with one final smile, began to walk down the hall and back to the elevator.

"Goodnight Mitchie," he called, knowing she'd hear.

"Goodnight Shane."

* * *

START ALL OVER

* * *

Like hell she was going to be-able to sleep.

Then again, she hadn't really been expecting to. That's why she'd taken a sleeping pill. It was the first time she'd ever taken one, but she needed her sleep. It was already nearly 5am and she had her first class at 12. She also didn't know when Shane would call so there was the possibility of him waking her too. She needed her sleep as soon as possible.

But until the pill kicked in, she'd have her thoughts keep her mind busy.

Had the past five hours really, really happened?

Had Shane Gray really, really asked her to be his pseudo girlfriend?

Somehow, it all seemed too good to be true.

But, it was.

She sighed in content. It was almost like a dream come true, except the pseudo part, but it was a start? Besides, she and Shane could still be friends after that. It's like he said, they'd be best friends. They'd just kiss and hold hands when they were in public.

Easy right?

Nope, not at all.

Saying yes, had almost made it awkward between them. Well, for her mainly. She felt as though she couldn't be as carefree as she had been when they'd first begun talking back at the café. She felt as though she had to be a little more girly around him now.

Not to mention the intimacy part freaked her out a little, that's why she'd been so hesitant for Shane to touch her. Even though it was all pretend, it still meant something to her.

She'd never really been in a serious relationship before, sure she'd kissed and all that during high school, but she'd always been hoping for that Prince Charming who'd sweep her off her feet and then they'd ride off into the sunset on his snow-white steed.

Okay, so he didn't have to own a horse.

A yawn escaped her lips as she began to feel drowsy.

Damn pill was working at last.

* * *

START ALL OVER

* * *

"C'mon Mitchie, pick up the phone…" Shane mumbled to himself as he placed his red coloured phone to his ear for what must've been the tenth time. It was almost 10am and he really wanted to get a hold of Mitchie.

But she wasn't picking up.

Was something wrong? Was she regretting the deal they'd made? Was she going to ignore him until he eventually gave up?

No, no. There had to be some logical explanation. He had the tendency to over-think things too. He finally placed his phone onto a nearby table and relaxed into his couch, the one over-looking LA. He was tired, he discovered as his eyes immediately drooped. Not to mention the yawn that passed through his lips. He'd gotten back to his place at 4:30am this morning and had only slept until about 9.

Even rock-stars needed their beauty sleep.

Mitchie was probably still asleep, hence the reason she didn't answer his calls.

Yeah, that sounded much more logical than his previous thinking. She wouldn't ignore his calls. He was Shane Gray after all and no-one ignored him without reason, and she didn't have one.

Besides, he had another perfect idea – one to get Mitchie to be a lot more comfortable around him.

He smiled softly at the thought.

To be honest, the young rock-star was actually looking forward to getting to know her properly, even getting to touch her in ways only a boyfriend would. Not inappropriately, but more like he'd be-able to hug her intimately whenever he wanted to, or even kiss her.

His mind then began to wander… how would she taste? Would her lips be as sweet as her voice? Or would it be something exotic and unexpected? He hoped to be-able to find out soon, even if it was only for the public.

But first, she'd have to be comfortable around him and that's exactly where his grand scheme came into place.

If only she'd answer her phone.

He groaned in frustration and forced his eyes open when he heard the doorbell ring. Who was it this time? Hopefully it wouldn't be his manager again… he wasn't in the mood for another 'pep talk'.

But it wasn't.

It was the postman.

"Please sign here Mr. Gray," the man said emotionlessly as he handed him a clipboard. Shane raised an eyebrow, the man was rather blunt, but signed nonetheless and took the package the man gave him. Then, as quickly as he'd arrived, he was gone, his footsteps echoing against the hallway's polished wooden floors.

Shane simply shook his head and carried the small, neatly wrapped package inside his apartment. He couldn't remember ordering anything and the package was plain brown and unmarked except for his address and a stamp. He frowned as he carefully unwrapped the package, a feeling of dread growing within.

Then, as he searched inside the container, he gripped something cold. Grasping onto the cold object, he slowly pulled it out, the dread continuing to build.

It was a silver ring.

It was his promise ring.

The one he'd taken off and given to Ashley.

Fuck. That. Bitch.

* * *

**Finished =) That darn ex! She sent back his poor purity ring! Grrr, I don't like her! Well yeah, she's supposed to be the bad one in the story so i guess she kinda has to be mean you know?**

**Tell me whatcha thought!**

**Lorey**

**Xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3, In the End, it won't Matter

**Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chappie out! Gawsh! But here it finally is =)**

**START ALL OVER**

**chapter 3**

**_in the end, it won't even matter_  
**

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?"

Shane froze, dropping the carton of milk he'd held as his front door was forced open.

He was immediately greeted by a river of white foam as he was pushed to the ground, slipping on the foam. He groaned as he made contact with the wooden floor and hastily blinked his eyes open.

What the hell was going on?

"Shane! Are you okay? No third degree burns? Should we call a-

"Shut up Jason! Can't you see he's perfectly fine?" He recognized that as Nate's voice.

Wiping the stray foam from his face, hoping he hadn't gotten some in his contacts, he shook his head. With his vision coming into focus, he could make out the blurring figures of Nate and Jason and a fire-extinguisher in Jason's hands. He shook his head again – this was some messed up dream.

But the stinging in his palms told him otherwise.

He felt a hand latch onto his arm and suddenly, he was unwillingly pulled into a standing position. The sudden movement caused his vision to fade again as his head began to ache. Nope, definitely not a dream.

"See, told you he'd be fine." That sounded like Nate.

"Hey, it's Shane. And he hasn't been out of here in the past two months!" And that would be Jason, the one with the fire-extinguisher and the one who'd just showered him in foam.

Was it too much to ask for some normal in his life?

"True…" Nate commented before sighing, "Hey Shane, you okay?"

"I was," he croaked, his voice still shaky, "Until Mr. Fireman over there thought I was on fire. Now I know I'm smoking, but it's not cool to try and kill the flame." Hey, he really was getting over his depression. First time he'd cracked a joke in months.

"You know that if I wasn't a rock-star, I'd be a fireman," Jason remarked in retaliation as he put the extinguisher on the floor beside him. Nate groaned and resisted the urge to run his palm down his face. Sometimes he wondered where he'd found these two… the one was still a kid and the other thought he was the sexist thing the world had ever seen.

"That's not the point," Shane interrupted, brushing the foam from his arm, "What are you doing here with a fire-extinguisher _anyway?" _He added extra emphasis to the 'anyway'. He had called Nate about an hour back, asking him to come over, but he hadn't mentioned anything about a fire-extinguisher.

"Well, I was with Nate when you called. You said you had some bad news and that we should get over as soon as possible," Jason spoke, gesturing with his hands, "And I thought you'd only call if you were in trouble and therefore just assumed the worst. Hence the fire-extinguisher." He seemed proud of himself.

Shane merely raised an eyebrow and shook it off.

He turned to Nate, "And you let him because..?"

The curly haired singer simply grinned, "You never know. You could've actually been in trouble. And hey, it was funny."

Shane rolled his coffee-coloured eyes. "Yeah, hilarious."

"Well, hello, you haven't spoken to us in nearly two weeks!" Jason exclaimed, "And then you call out of the blue sounding as though you'd just been knocked over a train!" Shane flinched. Jason was right, he had been ignoring them. And they were two of the most important people in his life. He hadn't been fair.

He didn't answer. He simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned for them to follow him. They did so without protest and he led them to his lounge, which from the entrance, was straight ahead. He still kept quiet as he grasped the small package that'd been delivered a few hours back and tossed it to Nate. He didn't feel like explaining.

Nate caught the brown bag with ease and frowned. But he said nothing as he and Jason peered inside. Their eyes widened in unison as the small, silver and metallic objects caught their gazes. They then glanced at each other as Jason gently took the object out and observed it.

Yeah, it was what they thought it was.

The purity ring that matched their own, Shane's one that he'd given to Ashley.

With one look at Shane's broken expression, they dropped the bag and rushed over, unsure of whether to comfort him or not.

"Sit," was all the shaggy haired rocker said as he followed his own command and flopped into the leather couch. His best friends followed, both keeping a safe distance from the distraught singer. They knew how he could get.

"I got it about two hours ago in the post. The bag is completely unmarked with no return address, but I know it's her." Nate and Jason weren't about to argue. "And I don't know whether to put it back on or toss it out the window." He weakly tried to joke, but no-one was laughing.

"I can't believe she'd do this!" His tone had changed within moments, "First, she sweet talks me into giving it to her," they knew he was only partly referring to the ring, "And then she cheats, humiliates me and makes me seem like the bad guy and then she goes as low as returning it to me!"

Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if he'd actually slept with Ashley. All he could remember was getting drunk at some party, going back to her place and then making-out with her. He'd woken up beside her in her bed with his shirt off, she was only in her underwear and his boxers were ripped in two places. Not to mention his purity ring was on Ashley's necklace. He could only assume he'd given it to her after they'd done it. If they'd even done anything! He could only guess they had as when he'd asked her, she'd giggled and asked if he'd wanted a replay. He'd politely declined.

"You know Jason and I have never liked her," Nate spoke, cautious of his words, "We told you she was trouble when you first began dating her. C'mon, she played as a blood-sucker in her first movie after all." Actually, it was her only movie. But Shane simply nodded in agreement. They had warned him.

"I just wish I'd listened."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it," Jason said, "We all make mistakes. Some have greater consequences, but just learn from them."

Was that really Jason who'd said that? Since when was he the voice of reason in the group? That was usually Nate's job.

"But you really have to start coming out and telling people that she's the one to blame," Nate advised. That was also true. He had to stop hiding his heartbreak from the world while Ashley was wrongly forgiven.

That's where Mitchie came in.

He breathed in deeply, now was as good a time as ever to tell his best friends about the beautiful, funny and endearing nineteen year old.

"I'm already working on it," Nate and Jason seemed pleasantly surprised at this, "And I've got help." Now they were just confused.

"Well, last night I went out to grab some Starbucks and well I met someone who worked the late shift there. We ended up talking for two hours before I offered to drive her home." He knew that look he was receiving from both of his friends – it spelled 'Shane-we-think-this-is-a-bad-idea'.

"But you don't understand… for the first time in two months, I was able to forget all about Ashley for those two hours with her. I smiled and laughed so much my cheeks hurt and still do… so, I asked her to be my pseudo girlfriend."

"What?"

He wasn't sure who was more shocked.

"I know you two won't agree," he said as he held up his hand, silencing them, "But I really think it's a great idea. This way, I won't get my heart hurt and the public will see I've moved on and I'm offering to pay her college and other bills. And she'll be dating me, Shane Gray, so it's beneficial to the both of us."

"I still think this is a bad, bad idea," Nate said, giving him a disapproving glare. "Have you even thought this through properly?" Ah, here he was being the voice of reason again. "What if the public finds out? You'll be a laughing stock and Ashley will have won."

Shane's fist clenched involuntarily, "Well, we'll just put on a damn good act then."

He was now more determined than ever.

* * *

START ALL OVER

* * *

She'd slept through ten calls.

Damn, that sleeping pill worked better than she'd expected.

All the calls were from an unknown number and she guessed it to be Shane. She bit her bottom lip. It really wasn't a dream.

Grasping her cellular device, she quickly hit the re-call button and pulled the phone to her ear. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad that she'd missed his calls and if he was, she'd just explain that she'd taken a sleeping pill. Easy enough.

But Shane didn't answer – it went straight to voicemail.

Mitchie frowned as she put her phone aside. Maybe something had come up? Or maybe he was ignoring her now? But then why would he have called ten times if was ignoring her? Maybe to tell her he wanted to end their little deal?

She shook her head. He wouldn't.

Well, she hoped he wouldn't.

But… just in case, she wouldn't quit her job just yet

Checking her watch, she found it to be 10:30am and she had half an hour before she had to start getting ready for classes. Might as well use the time wisely!

Jumping out of bed and quickly fixing the sheet and fluffing the pillows, Mitchie escaped to her living room, which was connected to the kitchen, and flopped onto her soft, cushy couch and started up her laptop.

It'd been a present from her parents to use during college and so far, the little silver device had come in handy.

Once it'd started and her wallpaper, a picture of her and her best friend Caitlyn, came on, she clicked the internet icon. There were a few things she was in need of Googling…

The familiar page opened and she went straight to the search bar

_How to be a fake girlfriend_

She nervously bit her lip and decided she'd clear her history when she finished. She wouldn't want anyone finding out about this. Especially if the media somehow got a hold of her laptop… not that she thought it'd happen, but she'd heard stories of crazy reporters before.

There was nothing on Google.

So much for being a great search engine!

It only came up with results on how to create an imaginary girlfriend, or boyfriend and she wasn't imaginary. There were a few reports on stars that had fake boyfriends and girlfriends too. Eh… this was going to be harder than it seemed.

Especially if someone found out that they weren't really dating.

Ugh, maybe this hadn't been the greatest idea. Last night, Shane just touched her and she tensed. They couldn't have that when they were in public. It would be so suspicious and obvious.

Mitchie groaned as she closed her laptop. Maybe it was time to phone Caitlyn…

She hesitated.

Would Shane approve? What if Caitlyn told someone that they were just being pretend boyfriend and girlfriend? Not that she thought she would, but you never knew… Ah, she wished she and Shane had discussed this more than they had. But then again, it had been 4am. Who really thought logically at that time in the morning?

Couldn't there be a guide on how to be someone's fake girlfriend? Maybe there was, she just didn't know how to find it. Hey, weren't there professionals? Weren't they called escorts or something? There was even a movie on one of those relationships wasn't there? But the girl fall in love with her escort at the end of the day. She strongly doubted there'd be any falling in love with her relationship.

Shane was using her to get over his ex wasn't he? She was just simply there to make it seem like he was over his ex, when he really wasn't.

She couldn't let her own heart get involved.

It'd only break in the end.

* * *

**Bleh, it's short but I hope the beginning is a little funny? I think Kevin has potential to be one of the funniest men on earth =) But yeah, I don't have too much to say! **

**Lorey**

**Peace. Love. Jonas**

**=)  
**


	4. Chapter 4, Kiss And Tell

**This chappie goes to ktooty cause their review made me remember to update =) **

**START ALL OVER**

**chapter 4**

**_kiss and tell_  
**

So Shane had finally called her.

But he'd called at 10pm. Just an hour before she had to leave for work and then proceeded to tell her to immediately quit her job and that he'd come pick her up at 11. Oh, he'd also told her to be in her pj's when he fetched her.

Mitchie was seriously beginning to think he'd gone insane.

Yet, she found herself complying with his wishes and she'd just gotten off the phone with her manager and submitted her resignation. Her manager hadn't been happy, not in the slightest and she had a feeling that she wouldn't get her job back in a hurry if she needed to…

She gulped. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to go groveling for it back.

Sighing, she pulled her black hoodie closer to her body. Her apartment was rather chilly this time of the evening. Her eyes scanned the familiar beige wall paint of her small home and a smile curved her lips. This tiny flat had been her first taste of freedom from everything, especially her parents. Not that she didn't love them, but it was nice to move away from her small town and into the bustling city of LA.

She tilted her head to the left and the small kitchen greeted her. It didn't have anything fancy, but it was just perfect for her. It wasn't as though she cooked much anyway.

To her right was the door leading to a bathroom, fully equipped with a bath as well as shower and then the other door led into her room. That was probably her favourite room out of the entire place. Not just because it was hers, but it was very comforting with it's lilac purple wall paint and coconut smell.

Her phone's vibration, followed by a short message tone, caught her unawares and she was startled. But she quickly realized what had made the noise and tentatively reached out to grab her mobile. It could only be Shane…

And she was right. Couldn't he just call, or even come get her himself instead of texting her to come to his car? It wasn't like there'd be paparazzi following him this late right? If they were even still following him…

She shrugged and swiftly grabbed her nearby duffle bag. It had a change of clothes as well as some toiletries. She wasn't sure how long Shane was planning on keeping and so it was best to be prepared.

Locking her door was no problem and she was in the elevator only a few moments later.

She could recognize Shane's car as soon as she exited the building and she wrapped her arms around herself when she was hit by the cold. It seemed to be getting colder by the day and the thin, yet long, pj pants she wore didn't exactly help too much. The fluffy, boot-shaped slippers helped a little more. But overall, she couldn't wait to get into Shane's car as he'd probably have the heater on.

She was pleasantly surprised when he jumped out the door, shivering at the change of temperature, and moved to open her door for her. She sent him a grateful smile, one that he returned before the singer hastily got back inside his car.

"You planning on staying a few days?" he joked, referring to her duffle.

Mitchie merely rolled her eyes, "A few days with you? I don't think I'd be able to survive!"

"Don't you mean, you don't know how you'll be-able to survive a few without me?"

Oh, how she was beginning to have a love/hate relationship with that incredibly sexy smirk of his…

"You look really cute in your pj's, just by the way," he remarked, quickly eyeing her with a wink before turning his attention back to the road. Mitchie blushed. Did he have to just say that? Now she'd feel self-conscious for the rest of their time together.

"Well, you look pretty adorable too." It was true, his navy tracksuit pants fitted him snugly, but well and his white v-neck jersey gave away a hint of the muscles beneath them. His usually straightened hair was beginning to curl too. He really did look adorable, with just a touch of sexy… okay fine, maybe more than just a touch.

They drove in comfortable silence, not even bothering to turn the radio on before Shane pulled up to a 24h mart. Mitchie looked at him curiously.

He didn't answer, he just smiled as he got out the car. Mitchie's curiosity was too much for her to simply sit and wait for him to return, so she followed him.

She shivered at the cold and quickly stepped into the warmer store, Shane only a meter in front of her. She was surprised that he didn't have his usual baseball cap on or any form of disguise. Well, it wasn't as though the store was overly busy, there was barely three customers inside, but still.

"Go ahead and pick anything you want in the store," he explained as the famous rocker came to a shop in the chocolate section of the store. He glanced around at the various chocolates and smirked at Mitchie's facial expression. He loved how her face contorted when she was happy, or in this case, in awe.

"Anything?" he nodded, "Even if I want the entire store?" she sent him a teasing glance.

He chuckled, "Yeah, even if you want the entire store." Her smile brightened the room.

Mitchie barely glanced at the other aisles as she ravaged the chocolate section. The creamy, milky goodness could be considered a weakness. Barely a day went by where she didn't have at least a piece of chocolate sometime during it.

She instantly picked her favorite - a Cadbury Tempo. Then came the Top Deck slab along with the Chocolate Log - Shane really should stop her, before she ended up taking more than she should and more than what was necessary. But, with one glimpse at him, he was actually enjoying her little moment. Hell, he even had a few items of his own and a 2L of Mountain Dew tucked under his arm. It looked like they were going to have some form of… sleepover?

"You sure that's all you want?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He had a packet of some form of chips along with several other forms of candy, including some Skittles. Oh, they had something else in common. She didn't reply as she walked over to him and grabbed another packet of the multi-coloured candies.

"Now I'm done," she told him proudly, smiling all the time.

"Did you see how that cashier looked at you funny?" Mitchie was saying as Shane laughed, trying to get his house keys from his pocket without dropping any of the many items he held. It was quite funny to watch him try.

"Here, let me hold something," she offered as he gratefully piled most of his items onto her own. They'd opted not to get packets as the cashier had been staring at Shane a little _too intently _for both of their liking. So, they'd paid and made a quick escape. Well, more like Shane had paid, despite her protests. He was already going to pay her college bills; she didn't want him to pay for everything else too.

With the items removed from his grasp, he opened his door with ease, and being the gentleman he was, he waited for her to enter first. Ladies first after all.

* * *

START ALL OVER

* * *

"Wowza… talk about living the life of the rich and famous."

He couldn't help but laugh at Mitchie's wide-eyed expression and awed tone of voice. His apartment wasn't exactly _all that_. He'd seen other stars with much bigger, more elaborate places than this. He preferred it sweet and simple, without complications. Ashley had always complained that he was 'boring'. She'd been hinting at him to get a new interior decorator all the time…

But he never had, it wasn't like she lived with him anyway…

"It's actually quite modest compared to most," he shrugged and immediately led her to the open-plan kitchen. It was rather modernized with perfect steel silver furnishings and marble counters. While he wasn't the most proficient chef, he liked to have a fancy-looking kitchen.

"Yeah… the expensive looking chandelier is very modest," she joked as she dropped her various candies, chocolates and chips onto one of the black, shiny marble counters. Everything _clunked _onto the smooth surface and she had to reach out to stop some of the objects from falling.

She then turned, expecting to see Shane snickering behind her, but he wasn't there. With a frown, she searched the apartment and found that he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Well, this was weird…

Not to mention his apartment was bigger than most and other than the lounge, because it was right next to the open kitchen and in the center of the large area, she had no idea where anything else was.

"Shane?" she softly called as she turned to look out of the giant windows that acted as a wall for the entire section of the room. LA was certainly beautiful at night-

She jumped, a timid scream leaving her lips as she caught sight of movement in the windows. She spun on her heel and come face to face with Shane. She steadied her breathing as she recognized his face… just…

He was in a… bunny suit?

Her eyes bulged as she felt her jaw drop. Pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming or imagining the sight before her. Yet, she felt the stinging sensation in her arm and muttered a soft 'ouch' as she continued gawking.

"I know you're probably thinking that I've gone absolutely crazy right?" Mitchie nodded in agreement. Seriously, a pink bunny suit that seemed almost a size too small? "But… they say you can be comfortable around someone when you know who they are right?"

"So," he paused as he walked over and tentatively took her hand. She was too awe-struck to even register the action. "I wanted to show you who I really was, not just the rocker everyone knows me as, but as the real Shane. Not Shane Gray, just Shane so that you can be comfortable around me."

Mitchie felt tears welling in her dark eyes as Shane smiled at her, his deep coffee-coated eyes totally sincere. Sniffing softly, she smiled and overrode the urge to tackle him to the floor.

"Is the bunny suit too much?" Shane asked as he laughed, tightening his grip on her delicate hand. Mitchie squeezed back and he felt his spirits soar. It helped that she shook her head.

"I love the bunny suit," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Damnit couldn't stop that one from falling and before she could move to wipe it away, Shane had already taken care of it. She didn't even flinch as his fingers ghosted her skin, she almost found it enjoyable. "But, I think you should change. The suit looks a little uncomfortable." She giggled as he nodded, pulling at the collar of the suit.

"I think I'm going to go do that," he replied as he reluctantly released her hand and sent her another smile.

Mitchie easily returned the gesture and sighed in content as he entered what she assumed was his bedroom.

She had a feeling that she was going to like the real Shane…

* * *

START ALL OVER

* * *

"I never ever, ever thought you'd be the type that liked musicals," Mitchie joked as the ending credits rolled on the flat-screen TV before them. Currently, she had her head rested on Shane's shoulder while a blanket was wrapped around both their bodies. While none of their other body parts were in contact, Mitchie felt secure.

Ever since his bunny suit trick a few hours back, she found it hard to tense around him. She felt so honoured that he wanted to be the real him with her and that he wanted her to be so completely comfortable around him. It was really touching.

"Hey, High School Musical is more than just a musical okay?" he weakly defended himself as he threw a lone Skittle at her.

Mitchie squealed and threw her hands up in defense.

"Oh, it's on!" she yelled as she bolted upright and grabbed the Top Deck slab that lay on the glass coffee table. Shane's eyes widened as he realized her intent, but it was too late for as he was nailed by the fast-moving chocolate.

He blinked and flinched away as she continued her chocolaty assault.

Then, when she'd finished the slab, he made his move.

Jumping up, he threw the blanket over her, so that it covered her head and her sight before he leapt behind the couch, careful to be as quiet as possible. He smirked at his ingenious idea. She'd never find him.

Mitchie growled as she quickly removed the blanket from her body, ignoring how static it made her hair and then eagerly scanned the room for her attacker. How, he was going to get it now.

"Shane, you can run but you can't hide!" she called as she began creeping around the room. He had to be within the vicinity. After all, she hadn't heard a door open or close while she'd been momentarily sight-impaired. So, that left her with the remainder of the living room and his kitchen.

Biting her inner gum of her bottom lip, she murmured a soft 'ouch' as she stepped on a scattered chocolate piece. Poor thing, now it'd never be eaten. Shaking her electrified locks, she carefully made her way towards the kitchen, making the occasional 'crunch' when she stepped upon an unsuspecting Skittle or chip.

Let it never be said that Mitchie would make the world's greatest spy… Shane thought as he peeked his head above the couch, only to see her walking the complete opposite direction of where he was. Not to mention she was making quite the noise by stepping on their discarded food. She was making it too easy.

With the grace of a cat and soundness of a mouse, he sprang up from his hiding place and began to creep behind the unsuspecting girl, his smirk only widening.

If he guessed right, she'd get to the kitchen counter, peer into the space and then lean her elbows against the counter and sigh in frustration.

And she did.

'_Damn, I'm good,' _Shane thought to himself as he was within a few steps of giving the girl the biggest scare of her life… he always knew his Count Dracula voice would come in handy one day.

"Don't you dare move another step Mr. Bunny Suit."

Shane froze.

"Gotcha!" Mitchie exclaimed as she twirled around, her hair flying as she faced him. Shane sent an apologetic smile her way as he raised his hands in defeat. How had she known it was him?

Then, with a playfully grin, Mitchie jumped forward and grasped his hands in her own as she pushed him backwards. Shane's socked feet managed to slide against the polished wooden flooring, but he kept his balance and soon returned the force, moving the girl back a few paces too.

They continued their little battle for dominance for a few more moments, neither losing nor gaining space as their breathing become ragged, and sweat forming on both their brows.

Shane had formed invisible borders in his mind. If she pushed him past the edge of the carpet closest to the couches, she would've won. If pushed her past the edge closest to the kitchen, he'd win. At the moment, they were basically in the middle of the Persian woven fabric.

He had to win.

He was Shane Gray after all. And, he just so happened to be a male. Wasn't he supposed to be stronger?

Mitchie's smirk and gleaming eyes told him otherwise. She had something planned and he had to stop her.

He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers.

Mitchie stopped, her entire body going limp as he kissed her.

Using this moment, Shane pushed her backwards, walking with her until she'd reached the edge of the carpet. That's when he broke the sweet lip-lock and looked directly into her shocked eyes.

She tasted like chocolate.

Maybe because they'd just eaten a mother-load of the substance, but he could tell that it was naturally always there too. Or maybe he had a whack sense of taste. But he loved how familiar it was and how you knew it'd always be good. Unlike candy that you'd eventually tire of the sugary goodness or something exotic that you could never adjust to, she was certainty.

Mitchie blinked rapidly as her blush grew and grew. Had Shane really just, just… kissed her?

Sure it'd only been a quick peck and a means of cheating, it still meant something.

And it didn't help that he licked his lips afterwards either. Feeling her courage build, she regained her composure and leaned upwards, capturing his lips.

Now it was Shane's turn to be shocked. So much that Mitchie was the one pushing him back, until he went passed his edge of the carpet. It was then that she broke their kiss and smiled up at him.

"Now we're even."

* * *

**Whoopa! Yay, kisses! Hehe, I don't have much more to say!**

**Lorey**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
